Los sentimientos de Amu son revelados
by anllyvero
Summary: Amu al fin descubre de quien esta realmente enamorada  soy un fracaso con los sumary mejor entren lean y rejen sus comentarios porfa


Los sentimientos de Amu son revelados.

Hay que tener en cuenta que Amu tiene 15 años e Ikuto 17 años.

En una tarde los guardianes iban siguiendo a unos huevos X, cuando de pronto se encuentran a Ikuto todos se ponen en guardia ya que lo consideran un enemigo por que trabaja para Easter a excepción de Amu.

-El dice hola, veo que sigues igual mini príncipe, que tal gatita?

A todos le pareció mal el comentario pero Amu se veía muy pensativa. Cuando el mini príncipe se preparo para atacar Amu dijo que tienes Ikuto?, todos se sorprendieron al notar que en el tono de voz de ella se escuchaba preocupación incluso Tadase lo noto.

¨_como puede conocerme tan bien esa niña pensó Ikuto _¨ no tengo nada de qué rayos estás hablando, en lugar de preguntar tonterías deberías de transformarte y estar lista para atacar igual que tus compañeros, eso hizo pensar a los demás que deberían estar preparados porque en cualquier momento Ikuto los podría atacar.

Sin embargo Amu sabia que algo andaba mal lo veía extraño siempre los molestaba para que siguieran pensando que era el chico malo pero ella sabía que él no era así, en eso Utau se disponía a atacar pero Amu dijo Yoru que es lo que sucede_,¨ y el con lagrimas en los ojos dijo¨_ Amu Ikuto está enfermo y además tiene una gran herida en su espalda, cállate se le escucho decir te dije que no la involucraras en mis asuntos.

-Ikuto tu estas muy herido y yo soy muy pequeño para cuidarte necesitamos ayuda y solo confiamos en ella.

- Ikuto por que no me dijiste que te encontrabas mal ¨_dijo Amu al momento de saber lo que él tenía_¨

-por que no es asunto tuyo yo siempre me he cuidado solo y así lo seguiré haciendo.

Cuando de pronto Él sintió un fuerte mareo y se estaba cayendo todos se quedaron inmóvil al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo menos Amu ella corrió hacia él y este le cayó en las piernas. Ella noto que tenía mucha temperatura y dijo

- Ran toma este dinero y ve a la farmacia de la esquina cómprame medicamento para la fiebre, yoru acompáñala ¨_como digas Amu contesto él_¨.

¨_Yoru la obedece sin dudarlo eso quiere decir que ikuto está muy unido a ella, y al perecer ella también a él ya que se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba con solo verlo pensó Tadase_¨ eres un tonto estás enfermo y herido y aun así nos retas a pelear.

-No es tu problema así que no deberías preocuparte por mí,

-yo me preocupo por quien yo quiera. Ahora déjame ver esa herida en tu espalda, ¨_ella le quito la camisa y ni siquiera se sonrojo estaba demasiado preocupada como para sentirse incomoda_¨ esta herida está muy profunda ahora con quien te has metido para que te ocurriera esto.

-Por qué crees que soy yo el que siempre tiene que tener la culpa.

¨_ella lo ve con cara de xq tu siempre tienes la culpa _¨

En ese momento llega Ran y yoru con los medicamentos ella se los da a Ikuto y le dice que te llevaré a mi casa para cuidarte hasta que te cures.

-Pero no es necesario yo puedo curarme solo, si voy a tu casa solo podría causarte problemas con tus padres.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso estoy segura que ello entenderán. Vámonos

- En serio te llevaras a Ikuto contigo pero él es peligroso ¨_se escucho decir al reto de los guardianes_¨.

- Por supuesto que me lo llevaré conmigo además ustedes ni lo conocen como para criticarlo de esa manera.

-Tú eres la que no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando ¨_dijeron Utau y tadase a la vez_¨¨

- Se equivocan sé de lo que hablo, y por eso no entiendo cómo puedes intentar atacar a alguien que fue tu mejor amigo hace algún tiempo, y mucho menos de ti Utau atacar a tu propio hermano eso si que no lo logro comprender.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquellas palabras

- Veo que realmente sabes de lo que estás hablando o al menos un poco, me sorprende de que te haya hablado de nosotros realmente está muy unido a ti ¨_Amu se sonroja al oír tal comentario_¨ pero aun sigue siendo un traidor al dejarme y unirse a Easter.

- Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, el tuvo fuertes motivos para hacer eso pero no seré yo quien te diga cuales fueron. Si quieres saberlos deberás hablar con tu hermano.

- Suu cambio de personalidad ¨_dijo Amu y voló ya en el aire mencionó_¨ si quieres saber de Ikuto se quedara en mi casa hasta que se recupere por completo. ¨_y se dirigió rumbo a su casa_¨.

Cuando llego se quito la personalidad y abrió la puerta ¨_que haces?__ Dijo ikuto __se supone que deberíamos entrar por la ventana a esta hora tus padres se encuentran en casa_¨.

-Esta vez quiero hacerlo todo bien te quedaras en mi cuarto pero no tendrás que esconderte.

- Estas segura de lo que estás hablando.

- Totalmente por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

Al abrir la puerta con la primera que se encuentra es con su madre.

-Que sucede Amu quien es este joven

- Mamá él es Ikuto está herido y muy enfermo y pretendo cuidarlo hasta que se recupere.

-Mucho gusto señora Hinamori

- Encantada .Amu llévalo a tu habitación para que este cómodo preparare una sopa para que coman algo deben tener hambre.

-Gracias mamá.

-Acaso estás loca mujer como que lo suba a su habitación ¨_dijo el padre de Amu_¨

-Tranquilízate amor, todo está bien además confiamos en nuestra hija o acaso tú no lo haces?

-por supuesto.

- No se preocupe señor todo estará bien además Amu siempre sabe mantenerme a raya.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

-Ya deja de decir estupideces o te dejare en algún callejón tirado.

- Ve a lo que me refiero señor-

- Si ya te comprendo, por cierto Amu eres algo fuerte con tus palabras.

- Quien te comprende padre

- Ikuto vamos a jugar ¨_decía Ami la hermana menor de Amu con una gran sonrisa en los labios_¨.

- Te prometo que cuando me recupere pasare toda una tarde jugando contigo cuñadita.

- Que es cuñadita mamá?

- Es cuando eres la hermana de la novia de alguien ¨_le intento explicar la madre a su hija de apenas 5 años_¨.

- Así que eres el novio de onee-chan

- Ya dejen de hablar estupideces dijo Amu un poco ruborizada por la dirección de los acontecimientos.

- ya subamos que necesito desinfectar tu herida.

- Como tu ordenes amor.

Ya en la habitación Amu le quito, limpio y vendo las heridas de Ikuto. Iré a traerte algo para que comas, mientras descansa un poco, las charas te harán compañía mientras vuelvo y si me ocupas solo mándame a llamar de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes estaré bien mientras regreses pero no tardes mucho mi gatita.

-Tu sí que no sabes perder el tiempo para molestarme verdad.

- Me encantas cuando te ruborizas y enojas amor. ¨_dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios_¨

- Ya déjame de llamarme así incluso enfrente de mi familia lo hiciste.

- Y por qué no iba a poder hacerlo.

- Eres un idiota.

Ya Amu en la cocina está preparando la sopa con su madre.

-Ese es el mismo chico que venía a dormir contigo hace un año verdad hija?

Amu se quedo impactada por lo que le había preguntado su madre

-Como lo sabes dijo en tono asustado.

-Lo que pasa es que una mañana entre y los vi juntos.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE mi niña ya había dormido con ese sujeto

-Les juro que entre los dos no ha pasado nada, ni antes ni ahora.

- Lo sé cariño yo siempre he confiado en ti por eso nunca te había contado lo sucedido. Pero como ya eres un poco mayor y estas en esas edades de descubrir cosas quise hablar directo.

- como se te ocurre decirle esas cosas a la niña ella aun es muy joven.

- no lo está y tu lo sabes por eso es que te alteras, además me di cuenta de que te agrada Ikuto.

-En serio

-Lo admite se ve un rebelde pero sus ojos revelan amor cuando te ven.

-Papá deja de inventar tonterías

-Yo soy hombre y se cuando uno esta enamorado.

- Amu ten llévale de comer y cuida de él´´

-Claro mamá no te preocupes por eso.

En la habitación de Amu

¨_por que Amu se habrá arriesgado tanto por mí__, es lo que pasa por lamente del muchacho una y otra vez_¨

-Ya regrese, toma esta caliente ten cuidado.

-Que te ocurre estás serio.

-Dime Amu porque te arriesgaste tanto por mí, con los guardianes e incluso con tus padres.

-eso es obvio neko es porque me preocupo por ti, me importas y no iba a permitir que te lastimaran.

Ikuto se sorprende por la respuesta y lo muy sincera que fue Amu con él.

-Así que te importo

Amu se sonrojo al ver lo cerca que estaba Ikuto de ella. Este aprovecho cuando ella por unos segundos cerró los ojos y la beso. Ella tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero correspondió aquel beso.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor ¨_dijo Amu después de terminar con su esperado beso_¨

-Por supuesto como no habría de estarlo con tan buenos cuidados.

-Ahora duérmete y descansa.

-Solo lo hare si te acuestas conmigo.

Y ella así lo hizo se acoso al lado de él, a lo cual él se aprovecho y la abrazo.

-Sabes Ikuto creo que me estoy enamorando completamente de ti, que harás cuando lo este y no pueda estar sin tu presencia.

- por eso no hay problema siempre estaré a tu lado y además yo ya te llevo ventaja mi gatita porque yo ya te amo. Y la beso.

- No mucha porque yo ya me enamore de ti, mi neko.

-Te amooooo.

FIN


End file.
